Here We Go Again
by emmettlover24
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN'. What happens when Edward leaves Bella again. Bella runs into a new coven and ends back up with the Volturi. Then not only do the Cullen's come back, but also a enemy of Bella's. Who is this mystery girl with the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, everyone! Well here is the FIRST chapter to my sequal! Soo sorry it took so long to get back on track and write it, but I have been so busy I hardly have time to write, but things are starting to slow down kind of so I'm hoping it won't be too long for updates. I still have a couple chapters to go on my other story but that shouldn't take long. And soo sorry for the shortness of the chapter I just hope you enjoy it and just be ready for a long stroy ahead because I have plenty of cool and good ideas for this story. And I have a feeling that this is going to be a LONG story.**

**A/N if you haven't read ' I Will See You Again.' Then I recommend that you read that first to understand all of this.**

_Summary: SEQUAL TO ' I Will See You Again'. __What happens when Edward once leaves Bella again because of a vision Alice had? Bella runs into a new clan and then they end up working part time with the Volturi? What happens after a couple years later, the Cullen's come back, along with Edward's new 'mate'. And what will happen when a old enemy of Bella comes back to get revenge from when she first worked with the Volturi? And who is this mystery boy that Bella seems to be falling for??? _

Chapter 1

Wedding Day.

Bella's POV

Once the minister we hired said the signature lines of 'You may now kiss the bride'. My heart soared for happiness. Edward gently cupped my face with his hands and placed a soft and gentle, yet passionate kiss on my lips. He pulled away before it could get to intense, wouldn't want to make a fool of ourselves in front of all our family members. We hired the human minister because it would be awkward, if you ask me, if one of the family members did it.

Not very many people came, which I'm glad. It was just close friends and family. The Denali's came, which I met for the first time. Tanya seemed nice, but I felt like I should keep a close eye on her just in case. Some close friends of Carlisle, along with Heidi and her new mate. They are going to be getting married, but they want to wait awhile for some strange reason. Heidi's excuse was, is that she wants to wait for all of the excitement from my wedding to settle down and wait for me to return on my honeymoon. Which by the way I still have no clue where we are going. Everyone has been blocking their thoughts out on me and won't spill the beans. Instead of walking hand in hand down the isle like normal couples do when they get married. Edward decided to pick me up bridal style and carry me down the isle. Always the gentleman I tell you.

We jumped in the white limo front limo, that had cans on strings that were tied to the back. And had a sign that read ' Just Married'. While the groomsmen and bridesmaids jumped in the limo behind us. And then everyone else fit into two different limo's behind that one. We went back to the Cullen's house, to where the small and short recpetion was going to take place. It was a short drive, but it was fine by me. I'm just glad that I have finally got my happy ever after. Especially after all of this time.

Once everyone congratulated us, and the account of Emmett literally picking me up spinning me around, and then teasing me about what Edward and I were planning to do on our honeymoon. We left. I got dressed into something more casual. I just threw on a pair of grey gangster sweats**(( A/N it's the sweats that girls wear that are too big for them.))**, that said 'sexy' on the butt in lime-green lettering and then down the side it said 'Izzy'. I wore a nice darkish pink cami, with a South Butt jacket over it.**((A/N they really have South Butt jackets now, instead of it being North Face, it's South Butt! haha)) **I took all of the pins out of my hair and let it hang loosely, just putting in a zebra headband that kept the bangs out of my face. I through on my pair of black moccasins and then headed down stairs to meet Edward. I walked down the stairs, his hand waiting for mine to take it. He was wearing something similar to mine. He was wearing grey sweats, greyish shirt with a North Face jacket on top of that and then black tennis shoes.

Once I grabbed a hold of his hand he pulled me close to him.

"I love you." He whispered softly, then kissed me on the cheek. He placed his hand around my waist and led us out back to the limo we came in, while everyone threw rice at us. Emmett, apparently, thought it would be funny to chuck it at me as hard as he could. But I used my telekinesis to stop it before it hit me. I lodged it back at him, hitting in right in the face. I blew a kiss to him and waved goodbye. As we said our goodbyes to everyone, and Edward helping me into the car. We drove off to the airport. We talked silently about random stuff until we arrived at the airport. that's when Edward put a cloth on my eyes, so I couldn't see anything. He told me it was a complete surprise and he didn't want me to know until we arrived there. He took my blindfold off when we entered the plane, and the flight attendant said we were going to somewhere in South America.

"South America?" I asked him a little suspicious.

"That's not where we are going, just relax and you'll find out when we get there love." Edward said smoothly kissing me on the neck. It's a good thing he got first class because we get some privacy because we have a actual room in the plane. It's kinda weird but I like it, and plus Edward asked the flight attendant to not bother us while we were flying. But I had a feeling she'd be outside the door, or check on us at least once or twice. Well, at least I'm with Edward and all I know for right now, is that this is going to be the best flight I have ever taken.

***

Once again Edward put the blind fold back on me and led me off the plan. He grabbed the luggage and we headed off again. I could feel him helping me into a car and shortly after getting back out. I could distinctly hear waves crashing against boats and rocks. He took off my blindfold and through the luggage in a boat while I took in the scenery before me.

"Edward. What are we doing a dock?" I asked him a little suspicious.

"We have to take a boat to get to where our destination is." He answered simply, as he got out of the boat and once again picked me up bridal style and jumping into the boat. He set me in a chair that was next to the captains chair. And once again put the blind fold on me. We drove for quite a while it seemed like, until I felt the boat slow down and then stop all together. I heard the boat hit something else.

"Where here." I heard Edward whisper.

"Good!" I said a little to excited." May I please take my blind fold off now." I begged. I felt his arms help me stand up, and then wrap behind me. I felt him gently it off from my eyes. I gasped at the sight before me. Beautiful couldn't even explain half of how the island before me looked. It was absolutely amazing, beautifully, gorgeous, no words couldn't even explain this island. It was like something I have never seen before.

"Edward, this place is just..." I trailed off in amazement. "Edward, this place is absolutely gorgeous." I said still amazed.

"Esme will be proud that you like it." He whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I was truly confused so this is Carlisle and Esme's island?" So who's island is it?"

"It's Carlisle and Esme's."

"Does it have a name?" I asked curiously, I could sense he crooked smile from behind me.

"Isle Esme."

**Well that's a chapter for yall! Soo sorry once again that it is so short but I will try to make them longer! Well REVIEW and tell me what you think! **

**emmettlover24.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA! I'm soo sorry for the long update! It's just that I've been sooo stressed out! I have this HUGE term paper that's due like next week. And it has to be over seven pages long, in 12 font in Times New Roman. Single space and everything. So I have been stressing over that --- which I still have yet to finish--- and scholarships for the High School I'm attending, so I have been writte Essays like crazy! Then Easter break came along and I mainly hung out with friends every night and spen Easter with my loving family. So yeah, my life is pretty crazy. And plus I have been practicing for volleyball, my last tournament is coming up soon. :'( Well I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Soo sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER!---- I do not own anything. But I do own TICKETS TO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER! EEEEKKKKK!!!!!**

Is This For Real?

Chp. 2.

BPOV

I still can't believe it happened. I'm finally together with Edward, _my Edward._ After all these years I'm finally at peace to live with him forever. It seems that we have been through so much, for one thing. First it happened with James, then Jasper nearly killed me causing Edward to leave me. Then I jump off a cliff Alice has a vision, and Rosalie tells Edward I die. He runs off to the Volturi for a death wish, I run to save him, he comes back in my life. Then Victoria chases after me, Edward proposes. The night before our wedding, I get kidnapped by the Volturi don't see Edward for nearly 100 years, come back to see him on a mission to kill him. Get in this huge fight with the Volturi and nearly get killed. Then finally I get back together with Edward, and we are at peace.

Which is why I'm in my new husbands arms, on Carlisle and Esme's island. We have been here for at least a month. It has been the best month of my entire life too. Every night, we would take a walk on the beach to watch the sunset and take a midnight swim. During the day, we went snorkeling or explored the island. We haven't been around the whole island yet, but I plan to while I'm still here. The nature around here is absolutely beautiful. Every Sunday, we would take a trip to the main land to hunt since there were very limited animals here. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. But I know that eventually Alice will be calling to beg us to come home soon. And as if right on cue, Edwards cell phone rang.

Edward simply ignored her call, and wrapped his arm back around me. He began to lightly kiss my neck. It wasn't thirty seconds later, when his phone started going off again. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Alice again." He grumbled before simply ignoring the call again and setting, it back on the bedside table. What does she want?

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear pulling me closer to him.

"Love you too." Edwards phone started to vibrate again and I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He reached for it and was about to throw it across the room, but I brought my hand up to stop him.

"Give me the phone." I demanded holding out my hand.

"You're going to answer it though." Edward argued back. I laughed at his face, it was priceless.

"I promise I won't answer it, please give me the phone." I begged him, and then kissed him on the cheek. By now, it stopped ringing. He dropped the phone in my hand, it started going off again, but I hit ignore and turned his phone off. Then I lightly tossed it to where it landed in my suitcase.

"There, problem solved." I said facing him again.

"Good." He replied, pulling me back to him. He kissed me passionately before pulling away again because this time my phone was starting to go off.

"You've got to be kidding me." I growled under my breath. I got up out of my bed wrapping a blanket around my body.

"What are you doing.?" Edward asked a little suspicious.

"I'm just going to answer it or else she will continue to bug us." I replied picking up my phone.

"What do you want Alice." I said into the phone. It came out a little harsher than I planned it too, but she didn't care. Edward opened his arms up, wanting me to go back in them. I walked back over to him and sat down. He pulled me into his lap and my head rested on his chest.

"Well, hello to you too." Alice said in a cheerful tone. I rolled my eyes, Edward took my free hand and began to play with my wedding ring. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Hello Alice...Would you mind telling me why you are calling us while we are on our honey moon?" I asked her as politely as I could.

"When are you coming back home! I miss you so much, and I think I'm about ready to murder Emmett! He won't stop being stupid and he keeps on asking me to fight him. And he keeps on pulling pranks on me! He freaking dyed my hair pink the other day! And then Rosalie won't go shopping with me anymore, and it's just so boring without you here!" Alice somehow managed to get all of that out in one breath.

"I don't know Alice..." And that was the truth, I didn't know when we were going to be getting home. I looked up at Edward to see if he knew.

"Whenever you want to leave, love." He whispered to me, and kissed the top of my head.

" Please make it soon!" Alice begged. "Please! Please! PLEASE make it soon! I don't think I can take Emmett's jokes anymore! Do this for your Best Friend, for you sister! Please." Edward held out his hand, indicating that he wanted the phone. I gave it too him, knowing that he would handle the problem.

"We'll come home when we want, it could be three days, it could be three months, it might even be another year! Just leave us alone and we'll come home when we want. Stop bugging us on our honey moon. Goodbye Alice." Edward said in a flat tone and hit 'end' not even giving her a chance to reply. He turned the phone off and flung it back by my suitcase.

I really wonder how much longer we will be staying...

***** six weeks later *****

**"**FINALLY YOU GET HOME!" Alice shouted as she ran human speed toward me as I got out of the plane. She engulfed me in a tight hug wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug with just as much force. "I've missed you so much. We have to go shopping soon! It's been way to long!" She exclaimed.

"I've missed you too Alice. But let us rest a few days and then I promise we can go shopping." She pulled away from me so I could say hello to the rest of the family. After Edward and I greeted the rest of the family we headed back to the house. We watched a couple of movies together as a 'family' and then went off to our separate rooms after we said good night to everyone.

Days were flying by and I was more than enjoying my life with Edward and the Cullens back in my life. The past weeks have been the best in my entire existence. And I felt like someone was watching me but I brushed it off as my imagination. But the past few days something has also been bugging me. But I can't quite put my finger on it, it's just this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. What if he was planning on leaving me again. I won't be able to survive if he did. I just couldn't take it. I guess I didn't realize that Edward was talking to me. Because he had to kiss me to snap me out of my trance. Which sure did help, and I think he noticed when I started to kiss back. Only then to get a response of him pulling back.

"What's got you soo lost in your thoughts love." Edward said gently while cradling my face in his hands. We were sitting in the meadow, escaping all the chaos, and Alice. Since we returned I have been on 10 shopping sprees. So I kinda had to escape her and her craziness. And Emmett and him wanting to wrestle all the time. This is mine and Edward's first time alone- besides at night time-alone with each other since our return.

"I don't know...Lot's of things I guess.." I trailed off. Edward gave me a little kiss on the cheek as if telling me to continue, knowing that there was more to it. "It's complicated really... It's like I have this gut feeling...That something bad is going to happen soon. I-I-" I stopped. And started to cry**(( remember she has the ability to cry))**. What if Edward does leave again... What would I do? My life is nothing without him. I would probably die from depression...If that is even possible for a vampire. Edward got the hint of what I was trying to say.

He tensed up and his face became stern, and he breathed deeply.

"Bella.. When will you ever understand that I love you more than my own existence...I love you more than a human needs air. More than all the stars, and pieces of grass times a million... More than everything. My world revolves around you." Edward finished off kissing me very passionatly and hard to prove his point. The kiss deepened, and Edward lifted me up and I strattled his waist. I twisted my fingers in his hair, while he had one hand on the back of my head and the other in the middle of my back. He leaned back against the tree we were next too and slid down to where he was sitting. Edward's phone started going off...

_"Your sister's texting you.. Just to see what your up to...And if you wait till the song gets through...She just might call you.."_ Edward whipped out his phone to see what the message was. I stood up and did a back hand spring. I love doing acrobats, but it's sad that I'm a vampire and don't get to do them that often. Edward stood up and put his phone in his back pocket.

"Bella, stay right here. Alice has this huge surprise for you back at the house and she wants me to go help her with it." Edward flashed me his crooked grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked over to me and gave me a hug and then another kiss. He pulled away to early for my liking though.

"Remember I love you... And if you by chance forget that. I want to give you this." He reached out of his pocket and gave me a little chain bracelet with a heart shaped diamond dangling from it. And engraved in the heart was ' I love you, forever and always.' and then on the back it said ' Edward'. He gently reached for my wrist and put it on for me. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Thank you...I love you Edward." I spoke sincerely.

"I love you too Bella. I should be back between fifteen and twenty minutes...Just wait right here." There was also something off in his voice, but I tried my best to brush it off. Thinking it was just my imagination.

I stood there and watched the love of my life walk away from me....

**Alice POV**

"I got it!" I shouted through the house. I ran full speed to the door. When I opened it no one was standing there. I stepped outside and looked around. When I turned back around, I felt my foot hit something. I bent down to pick it up. It was a DVD and had '_Cullen's'. _ On the front of it.

"Everyone, can you please come downstairs, I have something I want to show you all." I said in a normal tone. And within seconds everyone was in the living room. I plopped the DVD in and sat back down next to Jasper. He slid his arm over my petite figure. Everyone else took places in the living room as well as we sat back and watched what was on the screen. At first it was black and then images of Bella appeared. Ones from before she was even with us. It looked like images of her when she was with the Volturi, she was smiling in all of them. But it didn't reach her eyes all the way. Then there were pictures when she was with us. Pictures of her wedding, and when Edward and her were at the airport, and on their honeymoon. Pictures were still coming then a voice began to speak.

_" Hello Cullens. How are you? You are probably wondering who I am...But sadly I'm afraid I cannot tell you. But right now, I need to tell you something rather important. I need to tell you that you need to leave Isabella behind. Or the girl that you know. Will be a girl that you knew...And to show you what I mean...Alice should be having a vision in about 3...2...1." _

He was correct...I was enveloped in a vision...

_**** VISION ****_

_There was a guy...He was wearing a black robe and I couldn't see his face. Bella was standing in a clearing all by herself._

_"Just leave me and my family alone.... It's the past you need to get over it. It happened long ago..." Bella growled. Her face twisted into agony. "I'm sorry Edward." She fell to her knees. And she began to scream in pain._

_The guy held up his hand and within seconds Bella was lit ablaze._

_**** END OF VISION ****_

I started to sob...And I put my hands up to my head. Jaspers arms were around me.

"Alice, sweetie, honey... What happened." Jasper asked frantically.

"H-He is going t-t-to k-kill Bella if we d-don't leave her n-now..." I stuttered out. The whole family gasped.

"Aww.. Come on. He is one man and there are eight of us including Bella. Eight against one, with all the power, strength, and advantage on our side. There is no chance he could win." I looked up and glared at Emmett.

"You don't understand...He had her withering in pain, without even touching her. He set her ablaze without even touch her. He could kill all of us in a matter of seconds. There is a zero percent chance of us winning Emmett." I stopped because the voice came back on again.

_"You don't know what I'm capable of. I could have all of you dead within seconds. You are no match for me. And if you guys don't leave Bella within the next two hours, that vision Alice saw will come true. Someone is watching you now. Soo, choose your time wisely. And if you ever come across Bella again. I will kill her, and your family. Never have any contact or anything with Bella. And tell Edward that he has to find a new mate. Choose your time wisely Cullens. Goodbye...Hope to never see you again."_

The last picture that popped up on the screen was a picture of all of us together at Bella's wedding. We were all smiling. Edward and Bella were in the middle and the boys on Edward's side, and the girls on Bella's. It was one of my favorite pictures too because, it was the first picture we took as a family. And we were all truly happy...

A count down timer appeared on the screen. We all stared at the tv... Emmett of course, was the first one to break the silence.

"Soo, what are we going to do... I love Bella to death. But I just can't let her be killed like that." Emmett's voice was soft, and filled with pain.

"I agree with Emmett...I can't just stand by and let Bella die, because we have a choice, and I can't let her die. Because then Edward will want to die. And I don't think I can just stand here and watch my family fall apart and watch two of my kids die. I just won't be able to handle it..." Esme trailed off.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"I'll text Edward..." I said softly and sadly, we made our decision....

**Sorry, for such short chappie. I know that this is kinda OOC! But you'll manage. I promise that I'll update sooner next time and that the chapter will be longer. **

**emmettlover24.**


	3. Chapter 3I Can't Believe You

**Hey, well here is another update for ya! Well, this one came up a bit faster than the last one at least. It's still short though :P I think I'm just going to have short chapters but quick updates. I don't know tell me what you think.... Well, read on! :) **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Twilight or anything related. Or songs, or quotes in this story!**

CHP. 3

I Can't Believe You.

**Bella POV**

_I watched the love of my life walk away...._

I sighed and sat down in the middle of the meadow. What on earth am I going to do for twenty minutes! I could go hunting, but that takes longer usually and I don't want to be gone when Edward comes back.

_How do you know he's coming back for sure..._ A little voice in the back of my head argued with me.

_He's coming back...He promised. And to prove himself he gave me this adorable bracelet.....He has to come back...._ I argued back, but at the end it sounded more like I was hoping he would come back.

_That's what you think...._ And after that it was gone. I pandered that for a minute before I decided to forget it and do something more important.

I decided to listen to my ipod and just lay there and wait... After about ten minutes I got bored and decided to do some acro. Time seemed to pass by very slowly. I looked at the time on my ipod and was surprised at the time. It's been forty-five minutes since Edward left...What the hell is he doing? I decided against going, and to wait. Because whatever the surprise is, it must be big and must of took longer that he expected. My thoughts drifted off into whether he really did leave me...And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I woke up it was dark outside.

Edward still hasn't returned and he has been gone for five hours now. It was around 5pm when he left, and it's now 10pm. Something is wrong defiantly. Unless, he figured I would come find him. I was trying to come up with all sorts of solutions to why he never came back for me...But only one stayed..._He left me for sure this time._ I sprinted toward their house, when I arrived. Everyone's car was their except Emmett's, and Carlisle's. I had very low hope. I stopped what I was doing and listened for any movement in the house. None.

I walked slowly up to the front door. Tears already forming in my eyes. I reached the front door and knocked. No answer. I decided to let myself in. Everything was there. Only a few things here and there were missing...One of those things being the Cullens.

I walked over to the living room and noticed a white envelope sitting of the coffee table. With my name on it. In almost to recognizable hand writing. Edward's.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen._

I picked the envelope up with shaky hands and gently opened it.

_Dear My Lovely Isabella,_

_ I don't know where to begin, but I might just come out and say it. If you haven't noticed already, we have left. I can't be with you anymore for many reasons more than one. I found someone else, but deep down I will always still love you. I'm sorry for not getting to say goodbye in person but it's better to have a clean break. I'm sorry for all the troubles I have caused you in your past, and the troubles that I'm going to cause you in your future. You don't deserve to be treated like this or let down like this. No one deserves to be treated like this. I can't tell you any other reasons to why we have left. But this time it's a promise that I will never see you again, so don't count on it. Just don't hold on to me forever. You deserve so much better than me. I'm not asking you to completely forget about me and act like none of this ever happened. Because these past few months with you were the best ones in my existence. I guess this is my final goodbye. My goodbye for good this time. This time I can make sure to never see you again. _

_love,_

_ Edward._

I reread the letter over and over again. And for some strange reason, I didn't feel any sadness, or loss. I didn't feel anything but pure hatred and anger. I put the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it into the back of my jeans. When I brought my hand back up. I noticed the ring on my finger. I took it off and set it on the table. I ran upstairs to look for some cash. I went into everyone's rooms and grabbed their cash that they had hiding in their closets. And let me tell you, it was a pretty good wad of cash. Packing a light bag. I packed a couple change of clothes, some pictures from my human life, and pictures of the Cullen's and I. I put the cash in the bag too before I headed out of the house. I was beyond pissed, but I tried my best to keep my emotions under control that way we wouldn't have a huge storm outside. I took one last glance at the Cullen's house. I extended my hand toward the house and lit the porch on fire. I then walked toward the garage and found Edward's favorite car. His Austin Martin Vanquish.

I set my bag down and grabbed a jack hammer that was right next to it. I smashed in all of his wind shields and his head lights. I totaled the whole cares and then continued trashing all of the other ones too. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and took a picture of all of the cars together. And then ran back to the front of the house. The whole entire front of it was now on fire. I snapped a picture of that and sent them too Alice. Some Best Friend she is. I hate her, I hate all of them. Every time I think of them, I think pure hatred and how much I want them dead.

I went back to the garage to grab my bag. I threw it around my shoulder and hopped on my bike. It roared to life. As I raced out of the driveway, leaving behind my life, my memories, everything that was a part of me....

" _911, what's your emergency."_

_"Yes, I'd like to report a fire."_ I said flatly into the phone and then continued to give her directions. After I was done with that phone call I threw my phone into the trees. I pulled out onto the road and continued my journey to wherever I was going...

After a couple of hours, I stopped along the road and decided to go hunting. I took my bag with me because I didn't want anyone stopping and taking anything from it. I smelt the air around me and smelt a grizzly near by. I ran straight towards it.

*** BOOM ***

I went flying my belongings going everywhere. I slammed into the tree. My first instinct was to use my telekinesis and hold the person on the ground. As I stood up I went flying and found myself being held to the ground and couldn't move. I smelt the air and the person that I had run into was a...vampire.

It didn't feel right being held against my will. I didn't like it. No matter how much I tried to squirm, I couldn't move. I screamed exasperated and annoyed.

"You know, if you stop using your power. You will be able to move." The guy spoke. What the hell is he talking about!

"Ummm... No thanks, how do I know that right when I let it go, that you won't attack me." I challenged.

"Well, just trust me. I _promise _I won't attack you. I'll just stand up and stay in my spot." He replied. I gave a annoyed sigh. I didn't like being trapped here. It didn't feel right. I let it go and quickly stood up. I got in a protective stance as I watched him slowly stand up. He wiped his jeans off.

And once I met eyes with his. I felt this weird pull towards him. I instantly stood up. He looked nice...Hate to say it, almost better than Edward.

He was tall, he looked about 6'2 or taller. He had long black hair **(( like Justin Bieber hair but in black))**. He was very muscular, stronger looking than Edward, but not as much as Emmett. He had bright topaz eyes that seemed to never end. And his scent was overwhelming. It was like when you wake up on a Summer or Spring morning and go outside. And how it smells, all wet from dew and rain. With a hint of apple to it. It was very refreshing. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans, and just a plain t-shirt. I bit my lip and smiled at him nervously.

_Wait...Should I really be feeling like this towards him! I don't even know his name!_

"Ummmm...Hi." He spoke a little nervously, wanting to break the silence between the two of us. He flashed me a smile. Causing me to smile even wide.

" Hi."

"My name is Corey, incase your wondering. Corey Michael Hart. And may I ask you what your name is..." He asked politely taking a step closer.

"Isabella...Isabella Marie..." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't married anymore.

"Isabella Marie..." Corey encouraged.

" Black. Isabella Marie Black." I confirmed. "But I'd like to be called Iz or Izzy." I didn't realize but we were slowly making our way closer to each other until we were arm distance apart.

"Nice too meet you...Corey." I said still grinning from ear to ear. I reached out my hand to shake his.

"You too Iz." He said shaking mine, pulling himself a little closer to me.

"So Izzy, I notice you are vegetarian." He spoke with a smile hitting me lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, and I assume you are too with the eyes...Am I correct?" I said, a bit flirty. Wow. Why and how am I being able to do this in such a quick time. Well, Edward did tell me to move on to someone new.. Didn't he?

"You guessed correctly. So what are you doing, going anywhere certain?"

"Naw, just thought I'd take a quick hunt...What about you?" I asked suspiciously... He shouldn't live anywhere near or else we would've heard somehow.

"Just thought I'd take a quick run and then I noticed some smoke not to far away and so I decided to go check that out. And then I met you." Crap. I guess you can still see the smoke from here. Please don't ask me if I know anything about it..."Do you know what might of caused the smoke?" Damnit.

" Well, no..I mean sorta...Yeah." I said nervously.

"Well, what one is it...Don't be shy." He said with a adorable laugher, that I instantly fell in love with.

"Yeah...I don't know how to tell you this. But I sorta started the fire." I avoided his eyes when I said this. I looked down to the ground and shuffled some dirt around with my shoe.

"And what made you want to start a fire in the first place?" He asked like I was dumb. My face immediately fell and my fists tightened I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"It's a very long story" I spoke as calmly as I possibly could. After a couple deep breaths I felt a little more calmer.

"Well, I have forever to wait? Mind telling me." Um. No. I just met you and I'm not going to tell you my life long love story about me getting my heartbroken three times. And being left twice who I thought was the man of my dreams. He must of noticed the look on my face because his own face fell a bit and he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious. You seem hard to figure out."

"It's fine. It's just really complicated. And it's a very long story. It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that....I don't really know." I rushed out. Disappointed that he was upset.

"So are you headed anywhere...certain. Do you have a coven?" He asked me curiously.

"Well, I _had_ a coven...And I'm not headed anywhere in particularly. Just wondering around."

"What do you mean by _had _a coven...Did you leave them or something. Because if you want to, you are more than welcome to come and join mine." He spoke with sincerity. I felt the anger start to rise but tried my best not to show it.

"Well, what I mean when I say that my so called ' coven'" I said using my hands to put quotations around coven." left me, just about 7 hours or so ago. So, yeah. And that fire, it was their house. But don't worry, the fire people should be taking care of it and stuff. I called them before throwing my phone out in the woods." I brushed it off like it was no big deal, even though it was. " And as for me staying with you...I think I'd like that. It'd be nice to have some new company for once. Are there any other people in your coven."

"Yeah, there is two others that are mates. Derek and McKenzie."

I don't know how long we spent. But it seemed like forever. But the weird thing is, is that I don't mind. I'm starting to like Corey. He is very nice, sweet, carefree and has a good sense of humor. He seems that he can be a complete gentleman, but yet a bad ass. He doesn't mind who he is, or how he lives, he's just happy he is still alive and is enjoying life to it's fullest. He knows how to joke around and doesn't seem that protective either. I found out many things about him too. His power is similar to mine. When I use a power, he can use it against me or someone that is nearby. But he doesn't get to keep the powers. The only time he can use other people's powers is when that person is using them. It's kind of neat. That's why I got pinned to the ground earlier. And I found it a bit odd because I have a mind shield. But he explained it and said that it isn't really a mental thing, or something. But when I'm using my shield, he can use it too. I don't know how to really explain it, but all I know is that he can't mentally hurt me. But we haven't tested that yet, I'm just going by what he says.

I also found out that when he got changed in 1989 by a deranged vampire when he was home by himself one night. But that Derek saved him, and killed the vampire that changed him. And that's how it began. He doesn't remember any of his human life. The only reason he knew his name was from his ID in his wallet. Him and Derek stayed with each other for a couple of years. Derek taught Corey how to hunt animals instead of humans. Then they met McKenzie not to long after, just wondering the forest by herself. And then they have been together ever since. Wondering the globe.

After he asked me if I had a mate. I somehow ended up telling him my whole lifetime story. To say he wasn't pleased is minimal compared to how he really felt about it. He about wanted to go hunt the Cullen's down and make them beg for mercy before killing them. I seriously had to hold him down to not let him do that. I just told them that they weren't even worth a fight. He thought I had been through so much and understood that I get angry rather quickly. The only time he felt pity for Edward was when I was kidnapped by the Volturi. And that I was on a mission to kill them. After I told him that, he fussed up and admitted that he sorta works for the Volturi but not really. He just helps them out when they really need it. He goes to Volterra three months every year to visit with Aro and everything else. And somehow, I couldn't find myself to be mad or anything. He was shocked at that because of my past experiences with the Volturi.

After hours of talking, we decided to hunt real fast and then go to his house so I could meet his coven.

_*** After Hunting. ***_

"You're kidding me!" I shouted and then burst out laughing. "That is so cruel!"

"Yeah, I know! It was quite embarrassing too. The people in that town never forgot that! They talked about it forever! And to make matters worse, I was in town the other day enjoying the weather. When I overheard two people talking about it! I won't be surprised if the whole continent has found out yet!" He laughed along with me. This is what I like, it's comfortable.

"Ahhh....Poor baby, do you not like people talking about you and your funny experiences." I said with a fake puppy dog pout. I patted him on the back.

"You're going to regret you said that." He said while still laughing.

"Like you could get me if you wanted too." I teased back and winked at him. And then he did something unexpected. He reached over, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in joy.

"Put me down!" I begged. He began break out into a run. I assumed he was running to his house.

"Naww... I don't feel like it. Maybe you'll learn to not tease people next time." He joked with me. Well, he'll soon learn not to mess with me. I transported out of his arms and up in a tree ahead of him. I turned invisible so he couldn't see me. He was directly below me.

"Izzy, don't do that. I was just kidding. Please come out." He begged, looking around everywhere. _1...2..3._ I jumped down and landed right on top of him. I had on leg on each side of him.

"What the bloody hell!" He screamed. I was still invisible, so he couldn't see me. "Iz. Is that you?" He asked trying to settle his breaths. It's not very often when you scare a vampire.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I teased. He grabbed for my wrists that were on top of his holding them down. And flipped us to where he was on top and I was on bottom. I turned visible again.

"Don't do that!" He joked around with me." You scared me half to death. I thought you le-" He stopped in his tracks.

"You thought I what?" I asked, wanting to hear the rest of his sentence.

"Never mind. You'll think it's dumb."

"Please, tell me. I really want to know." I begged him, and gave him my sad eyes and puppy dog pout.

"I thought you left me." He said quietly, almost inaudible. Even for me. My cold heart felt like it had warmed up a bit. I got this excitement in my chest, which confused me. After I didn't respond because I got to distracted with my excitement.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said that." He got up fast and began walking. Which made me react quickly. I jumped up and chased him. I grabbed his hand and turned him to face me. I suddenly had the urge to hug him. I threw my arms around him.

"Don't be sorry. It was very sweet and kind. Anyways, I don't want to leave." I admitted, pulling away. His smiled widened.

"Good, because I don't think I want you to leave either. "

Then, for the second time today, he did another unexpected thing. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me.

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ TO GET A HEADS UP ON SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's short. But as I said before I think I'm going to write short chapters with quick updates. Or would you rather me have long chapters with not as quick updates. You decide. Well, what do you think of Corey... I know this is also a bit OOC too and I apologize. But it's all part of the story. Well REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
